Hitsugaya's Bet!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Hitsugaya has made a bet with Matsumoto that he won't kiss Momo for the rest of the night. Will he succeed or fail. Hitsuhina oneshot. Please review.


**Author's note: **I suddenly got the idea for this oneshot out of nowhere so if it sucks don't blame me. As usual it's Hitsuhina and Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: Hitsugaya's Bet!

Today Momo was at the 10th division again eating lunch with Toshiro. This was the 2nd week that Momo's been with Hitsugaya. They weren't officially a couple yet and everyone thought they were. When Momo went back to her division Hitsugaya asked her if she wanted to go out to have dinner together and she said yes. As soon as she left Matsumoto started teasing Toshiro about Momo.

"So Taicho how are things going with Momo?" she asked with little hints of laughter. "N-None your business Matsumoto! Now go and finish your paperwork!" "But Taicho I need to go to the bar tonight." "No. You went to the bar yesterday and the day before." "But-But" she was about to say something, but then she suddenly got an idea. "Taicho how about we have a bet? If you win I'll never go to the bar again, but if I win then I get to have no paperwork for the next whole year and go to the bar whenever I want." Hitsugaya couldn't help but be curious about what she could be thinking so said yes. "Ok fine. So what are we betting?"

"Well all you have to do is not kiss Hinamori just for the rest of the day. Deal?" "That'll be easy and when I win you better hold up your part of the bet Matsumoto!" he yelled out at Matsumoto, but she had already left to 12th division.

"Hey Nemu do you still have anymore of those drinks that Mayuri-taicho made?" "Yea here the one that you got last time. Here, it's the last bottle." Nemu said while handing her a bottle that had the letter 'H' on it. She thanked Nemu as soon as she got the bottle and left for the 5th division.

"Momo! Taicho's waiting for you." She said causing Momo to panic. "But I'm not ready yet. I don't know what to wear." "What you're wearing is just fine. Anyways…." She started to say, but then she went into a whisper. Whatever she told Momo caused her to blush. "Are you sure Rangiku? How come he's never told me?" "Duh Momo, because he's too shy so you have to ok?" "Fine, but only if you're sure." "I'm sure, I'm sure so hurry up." She then left again to the 10th division.

"Taicho, Momo's going to be here so remember our bet and here's something to help uhh.. get you unstressed." She said handing him the drug she got from Nemu. Hitsugaya drank it and immediately felt different, but he couldn't tell what. He just continued with his paperwork until Momo came. When he saw Momo his lips went dry and he licked them. He also kept on staring at her, but more towards her chest. Matsumoto gave him a hormone multiplying drink and now she was busy laughing.

Momo was still thinking about what Matsumoto had told her. '_Anyways you have to kiss him tonight. He's waiting for you to make the first move and whatever he says don't believe him._' Momo walked up to him and grabbed him. "Come on Hitsugaya-kun I'm not that hungry right now so why don't we go somewhere quiet." Hitsugaya just nodded and followed her. He really didn't mind. Momo was taking him somewhere to see the stars.

When they got there it was really quiet and they were the only one's there. Hinamori continued to check Hitsugaya if he was going to kiss her, but every time she looked at him he just looked away blushing. She finally decided to break the silence. "Hitsugaya-kun how do you feel about me?" She asked him causing him to blush. "Well you're my best fri-" he stopped as soon as he saw Hinamori's face; it was filled with sadness as she knew what he was going to say. "No, Momo you're not my best friend, you're someone important to me and well I l-love you." He said and then looked down blushing madly hoping she felt the same way.

All he felt next was someone pushing him to the ground and Momo's lips on his own. He then remembered the bet he had with Matsumoto, but the more he kissed Hinamori the more he couldn't break away from it. He finally just kissed back and his tongue entered through her lips. They continued to make out with each other until they left for dinner.

The next morning when Hitsugaya went into his office and didn't see Matsumoto he yelled out her name only to then notice a note on his desk.

'_Dear Taicho,_

_I saw you last night kissing Hinamori so I won. Now I don't have to do any of YOUR paper work. _

_PS: Attached is a picture of you kissing Hinamori as proof._'

Hitsugaya just blushed and was furious at the fact that he lost, but remembering that one special moment he shared with Hinamori he just smiled and headed towards the 5th division.

**Author's note: **Hope you guys liked it. I have another idea for a oneshot that's probably going to be up today or tomorrow. Please review.


End file.
